1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical junction box having an electrical junction box main body housed in a housing case, and more particularly relates to a wire harness lead-out structure for leading out a wire harness to outside of the housing case.
2. Description of the Related Art
As related electrical junction boxes, there are ones disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-112148 and in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-166058. As shown in FIG. 1, an electrical junction box 100 disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-112148 includes an electrical junction box main body 101 and a housing case 102 which consists of an under case member 103 and an upper case member 104 for housing the electrical junction box main body 101 therein. A wire harness WH having its one end connected to the electrical junction box main body 101 is fixed by a clip 105 at a predetermined position in the under case member 103. The wire harness WH fixed by the clip 105 has its leading end led out to the outside through a harness lead-out hole 103a in the under case member 103.
For assembly of the electrical junction box 100, first, the wire harness WH is inserted into the harness lead-out hole 103a in the under case member 103 and a portion of the wire harness WH disposed inside of the under case member 103 is fixed by the clip 105. Next, the electrical junction box main body 101 is temporarily housed in the under case member 103. Thereafter, the under case member 103 and the upper case member 104 are assembled to complete the assembly of the electrical junction box 100.
As shown in FIG. 2, an electrical junction box 110 disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-166058 includes an electrical junction box main body 111 and a housing case 113 which consists of an under case member 112 and an upper case member (not shown) for housing the electrical junction box main body 111 therein. The under case member 112 has harness lead-out cut-out parts 112a provided therein, and a wire harness (not shown) having its one end connected to the electrical junction box main body 111 is led out from the harness lead-out cut-out parts 112a. In the harness lead-out cut-out parts 112a, shielding plates 114 are slidably provided to enable shielding above the wire harness in the harness lead-out cut-out parts 112a. 
For assembly of the electrical junction box 110, first, the electrical junction box main body 111 is temporarily housed in the under case member 112 while inserting the wire harness (not shown) into the harness lead-out cut-out parts 112a. Next, the shielding plates 114 are slidingly inserted into the harness lead-out cut-out parts 112a. Thereafter, the under case member 112 and the upper case member (not shown) are assembled to complete the assembly of the electrical junction box 110.
However, in the electrical junction box 100 disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-112148, it is necessary to insert the wire harness WH into the harness lead-out hole 103a in the under case member 103 and also to fix the wire harness WH to the under case member 103 by the clip 105. Thus, a harness lead-out operation becomes complicated. As a result, there is a problem of poor assemblability of the electrical junction box 100.
Moreover, in the electrical junction box 100 disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-112148, the wire harness WH led out from the housing case 102 is not led out in a desired lead-out direction. If the wire harness WH led out from the housing case 102 is led out in the desired lead-out direction, routing of the wire harness WH can be efficiently performed.
In the electrical junction box 110 disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-166058, after the electrical junction box main body 111 is temporarily housed in the under case member 112 while inserting the wire harness (not shown) into the harness lead-out cut-out parts 112a in the under case member 112 from above, the shielding plates 114 are required to be slidingly inserted into the harness lead-out cut-out parts 112a. Thus, as in the case of the electrical junction box 100 disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-112148, a harness lead-out operation becomes complicated. As a result, there is a problem of poor assemblability of the electrical junction box 110.
Moreover, in the electrical junction box 110 disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-166058, accessories such as the shielding plates 114 are required besides the housing case 113. Thus, the number of components is increased.